Unmanned devices have been used for various applications including demolition, exploration, and reconnaissance. Such devices have taken the form of winged-type robots, legged-type robots, and snake-type robots. Winged-type robots have drawbacks in that they require extreme miniaturization. Typically, the extreme miniaturization process is complex, expensive, and is susceptible to error. Additionally, winged-type robots provide little or no payload either for demolition purposes or reconnaissance. Winged-type robots also possess very limited and/or specialized perception which can be drawback regarding versatility, functionability, maneuverability, and information gathering.
Legged-type robots have drawbacks in that they are often slow. They also are unable to negotiate varying terrains and environments. They are susceptible to becoming entangled and easily disoriented so that their propulsion system becomes inoperable or loses contact with the terrain. Additionally, legged-type robots are normally impeded by water, mud, sand or similar terrains.
Existing snake-type robots have been less than satisfactory. Wheels or skids were placed under vertebrate to allow the snake to slowly inchworm along. Moreover, existing snake-type robots have been incapable of effectively operating on rugged terrain or performing rectilinear motion. Further, most existing snake-type robots cannot swim, climb or burrow. Additionally, skeletal snakes snag on projections and rough terrain, and are unable to navigate tight, irregular, and rough terrains.